The GodSister
by Reckless Fighter
Summary: Isabella has a god-sister? Their relationship is almost ruined. Can Maya find it in her heart to forgive bella and fight for her in the new born war? Maya's pov. who will end up stealing Maya's heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Maya, honey, are you sure you don't want to go with us to Mexico? You aren't going to be lonely are you?" My mother, Lucinda said with worry in her eyes.

"Yes mom. I am 17 years old, I can stay home for a week with out any problems." I replied rolling my eyes at her motherly nature. "Well, okay then call us if you need anything."She said uncertainly.

I smiled at her. "Have fun love you Mom." She beamed and responded,"Love you." Then she left out the door.

I couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. I started pacing back and forth worrying about something I didn't know. I called mom's cell and left a voicemail telling her to be careful and to be safe. I stopped and sat down on the couch and started thinking about my family. I have three men in my life. Elliot, my older brother, who is about 6'1 at the age of 18, with bright green eyes and dark brown hair like mine. There is my twin, Damion. he has black hair, blue eyes that are always filled with mischief, and is a few inches taller than me at 5'11. Finally there is my dad, Aeron. He is the tallest at 6'4, he has brown hair and blue eyes, for some reason loves to go fishing. although my mom, Lucinda, hates fish with a passion, she goes on the trips to have time alone with dad.

I was on my way upstairs when I heard the news.

"At around 1:30 this afternoon the plane from Oregon to Mexico crashed into a field and there wasn't any survivors left." I blanked out and heard nothing else. I couldn't believe it everyone I loved had died at the hands of a piece of metal. My best friend, my older brother, and my loving parents dead. All dead. I slowly slid down the wall until my butt hit the floor. No, it couldn't be true, but it is.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the horribly bright sun streaming through my window. Groaning a long groan, I proceeded to roll over and cover my eyes with a pillow. Today, the last day of my senior year, was something I wasn't looking forward to. Since the death of my family a year ago, I have been more reserved, quiet, and angry. My alarm clock started to blare loudly from my dresser. I put it on my dresser because if I leave it on the nightstand, I would keep pushing snooze and never be able to wake up. Lazily swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I slowly walked to the cream colored bathroom. As routine continued, I took a long questioning glance at the mirror. Everyday, I ask myself the same question, why me? What is so special about me, that I was spared from the fatal crash. All I see, is a 5'8 young woman with long raven black hair and ice blue eyes. Her soul is damaged with pain and remorse; who has yet to forgive and forget things in her past. Someone who wishes she could rewind time and fix the biggest mistake of her life.

Looking away from that dreaded mirror, I turned the shower on. The luke warm water let me wake up and face the day head on. After washing my hair with my favorite lavander shampoo, I got out and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and some black chucks. Braiding my hair down my back, I got my keys and headed out to my car. A beauty she is, A black mercedes S65 AMG with grey leather interior. I started the car, then left towards the school, A big place with many students. Once parked near the front, I got out and walked head down to my first class. The staring had pretty much disapeared, but still it continued. The teacher rambled on about some nonsense involving college and our futures. All the classes went along the same lines, jobs, careers, and of course our futures. Finally, the bell rang at twelve-o-clock, signalling the end of the day and the start of summer. Not bothering to say good-bye or exchanging numbers with anybody, I went home.

Unlocking the door, I looked around. Everything was the same as it was a year ago. I turned around and looked at the door. Suddenly, I was bombarded with the worst memorie of all. I saw the whole senario all over again. How I just let my family walk through that door, even though every sign told me it was a bad idea. But I was selfish, 'go, have fun' I told them, while I stayed home and later discovered their death on the afternoon news. I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to leave, leave this home and all the memories within it. Running to my room, I packed my bags. I threw everything that still fit me into the totebag, my photos, my cd's, my laptop, and all thirteen of my notebooks also. I grabbed my oversized purse, and put my mp3 player, my mother's favorite rubys, Elliot's football jersey, dad's civil war book, Damion's blanky from when he was a baby, and my absolute favorite family photo. After zipping everything up, I quickly locked up and put eveything in the car. Not a minute to lose, I sped out of there. Out of the memories that still haunt me, out of the state, out of my mind. I had made the desicion to go to my god-familiy's house which was the same as walking into a battle field.

Well, you see,my god sister, Isabella, has stopped talking to me completely. Ever since two years ago, she has lost contact and decided I was the worst person in the world. At first it hurt, I admit that. But leaving me with nobody after the death of my family was below the belt. I needed her so much, but still she decided I didn't need anybody and left me alone. Alone I was, alone I am. She had suceeded in making me completely miserable, even after I was a loyal, good friend to her. She never really had any friends, I was her only one all those years until the starting of junior year. Thats when everything changed for the worse.'Oh well, I just need a place to stay for a week or two. Just ignore her, she thinks she is all that, well I guess I will have to knock some sense into her. But maybe she didn't do it on purpose, maybe something was consuming her time and energy'. I reasoned with myself. I'll just have to wait and see.

Five hours later

I was only five minutes away from Charlie's house which didn't help to calm my nerves. I took some calming breathes then proceeded to park the car in the driveway. I walked quickly to the door and knocked. The door quickly swung open. Isabella's smile disapeared, quickly replaced by shock as she saw it was me and not somebody else.

"Isabella, can I come in?" I asked forcing a smile.

She grimiced then said," Sure Maya, but I'm having someone over soon so..." she said quietly.

That intristed me,"Really who?" I said in a fake nonchalant tone as I sat down on the couch.

Looking down, she answered," Edward, my...my...my fiance." she muttered.

"when did you start dating?" I asked harshly dropping my act of kindness.

She swalowed then said, "um...two years ago." I narrowed my eyes.

"So he is the reason." I said to myself in a not so quiet tone.

She quickly looked up. "What reason?"

" The reason you stopped calling me, the reason you totally abandoned me, the reason you weren't at the funeral and left me alone!" I yelled at her.

To my embarressment I started to cry silently. Angrily I wiped them away. She looked a little shocked, she opened her mouth to say something when somebody knocked at the door. As she went to go get it, I sat back down and composed my face into my normal emotionless mask.

"Edward!" Isabella said in a happy tone like nothing had happened at all. I scowled a little bit at that.

"Hello love." He murmured, "Ready to go?" He asked in a polite tone. 'how charming' I thought sarcastically.

"Um...well my god-sister is here and..."

"Just go Isabella." I said interupting her. I turned around and saw them looking at me. " You obviously have things planned, so go." I said a little annoyed.

"Hello, My name is Edward Cullen." Edward said extending his hand toward me. I slowly extended my own hand and said,"Maya."

He shook my hand with his own ice cold one. I was shocked, but he didn't see it. No one did.

"well, we were just going to my house if you would like to come with us?" He asked in a friendly tone. As I thought it over, I decided to go.

"sure, why not?" I said in a bored tone, but in reality I was estatic. He smiled and led us out of the door. I got in my car, and he in his with Isabella of course. Zooming out, I followed him to a nice secluded place. I parked the car and got out. The place was absolutely gorgeous! Edward led the way with Isabella by his side, As I followed. The door swung open to reveal a 5'6 carmel haired woman with a nice motherly look. I almost ran up to her and hugged her. Almost.

"hello Isabella, Edward, and you are?" she asked me.

"Hi, I"m Maya." I said politely.

She engulfed me in a hug and respnded,"My name is Esme." she said nicely. I could tell already that I would like her. Hell, I liked her now. I returned the hug, then stepped out of the embrace. We continued inside to the living room where everyone was. There was a tall, muscular and slightly lanky, blond haired guy sitting hand in hand with a short, black haired girl. Then on the couch were a tall, model like girl with long blond hair. Sitting next to her was a large, muscular guy with brown hair. They all had golden eyes and pale skin.

"Kids, this is Maya, Isabella's friend. Maya, This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. My husband, Carlisle is at work in the hospital at the moment. Well, make yourself comfortable." She then left to the back yard to garden, I presume. I went and sat on the arm-chair, I quickly got bored, so I decided to Draw in one of my notebooks I brought. I was in the middle of sketching my family when I noticed someone looking over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Emmett looking at the picture. I was getting mad, why does everyone think I want them to see my pictures.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked in an effort to stay calm.

"Looking at your drawing." He said then smiled a dimpled smile. Everyone looked up, hearing our conversation.

"Why do you think that I want you to see it?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, "It's good. Who are they?"

"It's none, I repeat, none of your buisness. So please back off." I said in the most icey voice I had. He shrugged and walked back to the couch like it was nothing. I shook my head, then went back to my drawing. I was adding color and everything. Finally about an hour later, I was finished. Content with how it turned out, I put it back in my notebook and looked around. This place really was magnificant. I ended up wondering around. The hallways had all these old paintings and photographs. There was one that l believe dated back to the 1900's, but in the picture, there was Edward, Esme, and I think, Carlisle. But that couldn't be. I looked at the next one on the wall. It was a newer one with The same people, except Rosalie was in this one. How wierd, I coudn't believe my eyes. Then the next with Emmett. And the next with Alice and Jasper. These were all in the last century, I'm sure. I shook my head and went down stairs. This was too wierd. Sitting back in my original seat, I noticed Isabella and Edward sitting on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie.


End file.
